I Know (First Time)
by Ohisashi
Summary: Maka and Soul finally reveal their feelings for each other. Male!Maka Fem!Soul


**Title: I Know (First Time)**

**Author: **Ohisashi

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: **Male!Maka x Fem!Soul

**Warning: **Light cursing and lemon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater and never will.

**Author's Notes: **I got this idea after reading in the manga about the book of Eibon. Everyone has basically, so I decided to make an AU about it. Hopefully, it's not so bad. I'm used to writing yaoi so the lemon may not be so great.

I do not appreciate flames, however if you do, I will only merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my leon tea in content. I do accept constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>Maka tossed his book on his bed with a sigh. It was Soul's turn to cook dinner and he was starving. The reason it was taking so long was because of Blaire's damn pervertedness with the poor scythe girl.<p>

He sat up as he stretched his arms. Might as well go check on her and see how dinner was progressing but knowing them, they might still be reading the directions.

" Soul?" He called out as he made his was out of his room.

...

" Ah! Blaire!"

" What's wrong Soul-kun?"

" Don't touch there. That's dirty!" Soul scolded the cat-boy. She held the large plate of takoyaki high as she whined at the neko who had his arms wrapped around her body with sharp-nailed hands groping her fabric covered breasts.

" Aw! But Blaire-San wants to play with Soul!" The man complained.

The two weren't in a relationship or anything, Maka and Soul just had to deal with Blaire's naughty actions because somehow, the damn magical cat just started living with them. Sure there were times when they all got along but they just had to make sure that Soul had herself covered.

Maka walked into the room and sweated. Yup, just as he had anticipated. He watched Soul put the plate down on the kitchen table and dodge Blaire's sixth attempt at getting under the scythe's skirt.

" Oh Maka! Dinner's ready." Soul announced when she finally noticed the unsurprised meister.

" Thanks." Maka seated himself as Soul brought the drinks to the table and sat down.

Blaire smirked as he helped himself to the fish Soul made specifically for him.

" Maka-san, we should have a threesome some time!" This comment caused Soul to spit out her sip of water and cough with a blush while Maka just split his chopsticks with an irritated look.

" Blaire I've already told you to take your sick fantasies somewhere else, because it sure isn't happening here!"

" Aw, but Soul-kun is so cute that I just can't resist that adorable body. In fact I've had so many cold showers that I might catch hypothermia!" This made Maka blush. He couldn't help but feel the same way as well. Soul is practically torturing them with her body and she doesn't even notice that.

" Be quiet Blaire." He just said and took a bite out of his share of Takoyaki. Soul just kept quiet.

She knew Blaire only wanted her for sex but she was saving herself for someone else. And that someone else was Maka. She liked the boy despite the fact that they rarely talk about each other's feelings. What if Maka didn't like her back? What if they fought and didn't want to be partner s again leaving her to be with Blaire? Or worse... What if he was GAY!? No, she was being overexaggerated.

" S-so how's the food?" Soul asked to change the subject from her.

" Nya! This fish is delicious!" Blaire exclaimed happily before taking his tenth fish.

Maka turned his head towards the girl with a crooked smile that had the scythe blushing.

" This is excellent Soul. You make a great cook." Soul nodded before looking down. He had such a winning smile that it didn't help her love for him at all.

...

" Ah I'm tired! I think I'll take a cat nap for the night. Bye bye!" Blaire then turned into his cat form and hopped out the window. Soul said goodnight to the magical cat and turned to see Maka staring right back at her, causing her to blink in surprise. Why was she being stared down? Every now and then it looked like Maka wanted to say something but he would just bite his bottom lip and look down.

Maka scolded his head.

Come on you! Just say how you feel! That's all you have to say! Why is it so hard!?

" Maka is there something you wanted to say?" Soul asked uncertainly.

" Soul I...I..." Maka exhaled determinedly and walked up to the expecting girl and grabbed both her hands.

He had to get it out or else Blaire would take her and he would be alone. He remembered the time they first met Blaire too. All those nose bleeds made him very sure that Soul liked him but that was because they met him at the wrong time. Now, he wanted to get it out, whether he was rejected or not.

" I...I-love you!" He hadn't meant to yell it out at least. Soul felt her face heat and her heart speed up. Had she heard that right? He loved her all this time and she was too embarrassed to say anything and now, this very moment he was confessing to her.

" Soul...I...do you like me?" Maka asked hesitantly while looking away. Soul swallowed and bit her lip. Can she say what he wanted to hear?

" Yes," Maka looked up. " I like erm-no... I love you too." The meister's heart soared. Would he just look at that. All this time he was worried for nothing. This went for Soul too.

" Really? G-Great..." Not knowing what else to do, he let his hands hold Soul's waist instead and leaned his head down, slowly inching his head closer to her's, indicating for a kiss. The scythe felt her eye lids lower when their lips connected. Her hands reached up to grab onto the boy's shoulders since her arms were trapped between their bodies.

Maka's tongue slipped out to licked Soul's lips for an entrance in which the girl obligated to. Two tongues were soon playing with each other, a gentle one and a shy one. Maka drifted his hands lower to grope Soul's bottom. This caused Soul to pull away in shock.

" M-Maka!?" The boy blushed and pulled away.

" I'm sorry! A-am I going to fast?" He asked uncertainly. Soul shook her head. She knew where this was going and she didn't mind at all. Only this is her first time so she would be a little nervous.

" I'm new to this so..." Soul hinted and Maka got the point and moved his hands back to their location from before.

" Sorry. I'm new to this as well..."

Soul nodded and reconnected their lips almost instantly. Maka slowly slipped both hands under the short red skirt and traced the fabric beneath it.

" Do you want to...?" The male asked looking Soul in the eye. The weapon contemplated in the question before nodding again. They might not get this chance in a very long time, do to Blaire hogging up their personal space.

" Yes." The scythe held her voice from calling out and gripped the boy's shirt tighter while her heart raced. However, were they going to do " it" in the living room or in one of their bedrooms?

Soul hummed questionably when Maka pulled away but almost let out a gasp when he latched into her neck to lick on the creamy-white supple skin.

" M-Maka..." She unknowingly whispered when a finger rubbed in between her legs from behind. She felt so gooey in his touches that she practically had to lean in him from falling. The meister pulled away from her now love-marked neck and moved his hands on the zipper of her jacket but looked up at the girl to see the confirmation.

With a gulp, Soul nodded and held a knuckle to her lips as the boy pulled the zipper down until it was halfway down and stopped there to look at their progress. Maka looked at the red bra that covered the C-sized breasts. He knew Soul was embarrassed by this by the look on her face and he didn't say anything but give a quick peck on those pink pouty lips.

" You are absolutely stunning Soul." He complemented, chuckling at the red color on the said girl's cheeks. He then, moved his hands to cup the mounds on the sides together and leaned down to lick her collarbone.

" Mm..." That tongue darted into the space between the breasts causing Soul to moan loudly and place both of her hands on the boy's head.

Maka lifted his head up with a smile at getting the girl to finally say something. But now, it was his turn to feel the same way.

Soul blinked when those hands that had been holding her chest together, drift the boy's shirt and lifted it off of his body. She almost drooled at the sight before. He had such a masculine torso that it made Blaire look like a lank.

Maka caught her stare and smirked before pulling down the zipper of his dress pants to reveal a fabric covered large erection that had Soul's whole face burn.

Had she really done that to him?

Soul bit her lip nervously as he grabbed her bottom under the skirt to pull them closer for the " hill " press against her womanhood. This made the two moan. Maka grinded against her hip to feel that pleasure again and to hear his partner make that sweet sound. Suddenly, an idea clicked and he forced himself to stop much to the girl's disappointment.

" Hey, turn around." He barely whispered commandingly in the weapon's ear. Soul shivered but obeyed her meister and felt the boy's hands go somewhere else and rustled something a bit before grabbing her hip and pressing against her. Soul nearly called out when something long and hard rubbed against her panties and looked down to see the boxer-covered member at it's full length with a wet patch in the middle.

" Soul..." Maka growled before giving another shallow thrust against her and Soul moaned loudly again and spread her legs a little bit to feel more. Maka placed his hands on both thighs and continued his movements.

This feeling was truly amazing but he wanted more from this. He wanted to feel his member surrounded by wet, heated walls instead.

Soul placed her palm on the head of Maka's penis, following the erotic motions of the boy's thrusting. It was a mystery of how they were still standing.

" Oh god! Feels...amazing..." Maka groaned huskily and held Soul's sides. He just couldn't stop himself. It felt too good.

Maka pulled his hip back and thrusted more upwards to feel the head push inside and against the underwear and into the opening of Soul's pussy before pushing harder with a groan. Soul clenched her shark-like teeth together when her underwear stopped the hard member from going inside of her.

" Ooh... Sh-should I-?"

" ... Y-yeah..." Soul's face reddened even more but stepped forward and bent down to slip off her panties, giving Maka a clear view of her backside.

" My god Soul..." The other's face reddened and she pulled up, looking down in embarrassment.

" Y-you too?" Maka smiled and took off the remainder of his clothing before pushing his partner gently onto the couch and getting on top of her.

" Tell me when to stop if you feel too uncomfortable okay?"

" Alright..." The meister then pecked her lips softly before pulling something from under the couch, turning out to be lube. Soul looked down curiously.

" Why is it down here?"

" Let's just say I use this whenever you're out with Black Star." This definitely made the weapon's face explode with color and Maka just chuckled at her reaction. She hadn't known how horny she'd make him feel whenever she goes out to Black Star with one of those outfits. And the fact that the crazy male assassin gets to spend time with her instead of him hadn't really helped much, plus the teasing from Blaire. " Spread your legs..."

Soul complied hesitantly and watched nervously as the boy pulled out something else from under the couch, which also turned out to be a condom. Just what else is under that couch that she had not noticed before?

" If you ever get too uncomfortable, just tell me so-"

" It's alright Maka, sheesh. You're so anxious."

" I'd say the same for you." Maka pulled the condom down on his penis, very aware of the weapon watching him. " I'm probably going to need to... Prepare you as well." He added and popped open the cap of the lube. Soul swallowed as the boy's index and middle finger are coated with the substance and gasped when they pressed against her cunt.

" Cold?"

" Y-yeah." Soul's breathing pace quickened as the two fingers gently coated around and occasionally dipped in the hole. It felt so strange having that new feeling, and she was slightly calmed. Only, by judging the size of Maka's penis, it alarmed her that maybe he probably wouldn't fit, or worse, hurt her. The fingers left and the meister leaned down, letting his manhood replace the spot. Both felt hot and awkward in the current position but Maka made sure to keep Soul occupied by resting his lips on hers.

He then rubbed his penis against her, indicating the movement as a warning and slowly pushing into the hole. Soul had to pull away and gasped in discomfort, causing the other to stop all motion.

" Sorry..." Maka whispered and pecked her cheek before continuing, managing to get the head in when Soul whimpered again.

" I-It kind of hurts."

" Should we stop then?"

" No! Just keep going." Maka sighed and did as he was told, pausing every now and then when he heard a sound suspiciously associated with pain. However one particular yell made him pull out.

" Ow... Ow! T-Take it out!" Only when he had, they were both revolted at the sight of blood on the condom and down her legs.

" Oh god... Here..." The meister grabbed some tissues off the coffee table quickly and began dabbing at the mess, expecting Soul to hiss and jump, but to his surprise, she stayed still.

" Does it hurt anymore?" Maka asked worriedly while cleaning up the blood still. Soul blinked and looked down with raised eyebrows.

" Now that I think about it, it felt like a stinging pain, sort of like that feeling of getting a shot. It's still kind of dull..."

" Alright. Tell me when you're ready." It was a while when Soul finally admitted to readiness and they were back in their position. They held a passionate kiss before Maka began to enter her, steadily too, and not once did he get a painful reaction. He then managed to fit all the way in, much to the duo's surprise, and Soul wrapped her arms around the male's neck. Seeing this as a sign to start, Maka pulled out and entered back in gently, smiling softly when he received a sigh.

" Feels better?"

" Mhm."

The meister leaned down and kissed the other's neck while never stopping his movement. Soul let out a small sound in pleasure and in experiment, the boy sped up his pace.

" A-ah... Maka..." The said boy grinded into her in response while licking a breast. Soul became more vocal within every thrust and her legs spread open even more. Their moaning gradually became more louder as Maka's thrusting became more bold. The weapon panted shakily within every hit and pushed against the feeling.

" Please Maka... Ahn..." Soul shifted and whimpered more as Maka pulled her legs up even more to thrust in a different angle. Soul had never imagined that they would go this far, she's always fantasized about it. Now, here she is underneath Maka, writhing under his touches.

" Soul..." The meister whispered in the weapon's ear as he sped up, wanting to hear more of the girl's voice. He latched onto the other's neck and sucked hard, wanting to leave a permanent mark on her. To show who she now belonged to, and mostly to show off to Blaire. His partner moaned and arched against him while pushing back against him. Their ends were nearing and Maka lifted his head up, looking down at the beautiful girl with emerald, green eyes who stared back with ruby, red eyes. He leaned slightly, never ceasing his thrusts, and muttered against her lips.

" I love you, Soul." He pressed their lips together, swallowing her sounds, before giving his last thrusts. Soul shook and had her yell swallowed in the kiss as she came on the boy. Maka grunted as she shot his seeds into the condom, which was slickened so it slid slightly from the burst. The duo panted and Maka finally managed to pull out of Soul and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around the tired girl.

" Maka."

" Yeah?"

" I love you too." The boy smiled and planted a kiss on the girl's damp white hair.

" I know Soul. I know."


End file.
